Happy BDay BerryChan
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: A Ichigo Birthday Fic ! Made One year ago !   Female Ichigo !


**Story Title ! : Happy B-Day Berry-Chan ! **

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xKaien **

**What is it about : Ichigo BirthdayFic made one year ago ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Twincest , Drama , Angst ( little ) , School ( little ) and Love **

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Happy B-Day Berry-Chan ) <strong>

_All What i could think was , why did i fall in love with him of all people . I mean okay he is the type , all the girls would fall for but ..._

_He is childish _

_He teases me a lot ( i really hate that ) _

_He has a 3 times more beautiful girlfriend _

_He is to relax _

_And top of all ... He's my brother . _

_I know you're not supposed to fall for your brother , but i can not help it . I fell in love with him since i was little , he was always there for me and protected me from bullies . And now he protects me from secret admirer 's , now that is a little overreacting . I try to forgot him , but he always strangles himself back into my life . _

_So i always tried to go on a date , perhaps one of the boys . Will answer my feelings back but ..._

" And stay away ! " Shouted a angry Kurosaki Kaien , to the boy who just got the explanation .( While beaten up too ! ) ' Do - Not - Date - Ichigo - The - Sister - Of - Kaien - Kurosaki ' , Ichigo watched as the boy ran away fast . She looked at her brother , who now has a happy smile on his face ." Ichigo-Chan ! Come on let's go home ! " Said Kaien and took his siter 's hand , and pulled her to the bus ." Neh big brother did you have to do that ?" Asked Ichigo even thought she know , that her brother always gave her the same answer ." No one will date my little sister , you do not know what they will do in the end ." He said very sure of himself , Kaien stepped into the bus . And Ichigo walked after him , she saw her friends sitting there . Renji waved as she waved back , and wanted to sit by them . But Kaien took her hand again , and kept her beside him ." Kaien ? " Ichigo looked confused to Kaien , Kaien looked back at her . His face was unreadable ." I do not want you to sit there Ichigo ." Ichigo looked bored at that , and looked at her friends . With her eyes saying ' _Sorry he had a bad day '_ , they nodded yes and she could swear . That Renji looked disappointed . Kaien 's girlfriend walked to them , and started to talk the whole time with Kaien . Kaien looked to completely forgotten about Ichigo , Ichigo looked with a real angry face . _Why am i in love with a idiot ? _Ichigo thought while she sighed , since there were not many people in the bus . Ichigo sat down on the seat , and closed her eyes . But they opened again , when she noticed someone was sitting next to her . Kaien smiled at her and started to talk with Miyako again , Ichigo closed her eyes and began to sleep . Kaien noticed that and sat Ichigo a bit rigth , so if she wake up . So that she will have no pain in her back .

Moments later

" Ichigo ... Ichigo come on wake up we're here ." Ichigo opened her eyes , and saw that they were at their stop ." I'm coming big brother ." She yawned and stood up , they walked off the bus . Kaien waved to Miyako when she ran home ." Mom and Dad have told this morning , that they will be away for 2 weeks . And Karin and Yuzu are away for 3 weeks ." Kaien said quietly Ichigo nodded yes ." Then we have the house for ourselves , and since mom and Yuzu are not there . We better start to cook for ourself ." Kaien looked in horror at Ichigo ." What ? "Ichigo looked confused .

" Nothing nothing you know what , i think i will beter cook ." Kaien said nervously , Ichigo looked at the ground . And walked a bit faster ." Well good then , if you say so ." Kaien sighed with relief , and also ran little faster ." Oh yes are you home tomorrow ? or do you have to go to the club ? " Asked Ichigo . " He oh i have to go to the club , they have again staff to short . But i will only stay there for a week , and then i will stop also . I mean i do most of the work , and the staff disappear one after one . And the leader or whatever he is , is a big pervert ." Ichigo rolled her eyes ." Why ? He gives you always a compliment ." She said .

" He touched my ass ! Do you think it's normal ! And then he says ' Ooooh Kaien-Chan , you have a round and soft ass , do you really not want to wear the maid outfit ! ' " Kaien got tears in his eyes , Ichigo started to laugh ." Do not Laugh ! People like my ass beter , than your small boobs ! " Kaien said as he pointed , at Ichigo ( A-cup ? ) breasts . Ichigo turned red from embarrassment , and hit Kaien in the face ." I really wonder who is the pervert ! You or that club leader ! " And then she walked in the house , and closed the door against Kaien 's face .

Ichigo turned the TV out in the evening , she saw Kaien staring at the phone ." huh ? Expect a phone call ? " Asked Ichigo as she walked to her brother ." Nah i'm thinking ." Kaien said without looking at Ichigo ." Ooooh i get it ! You wait until Miyako calls you , and ask you to come to dinner with her parents . And then explain that you ... "

" Shut up ! " Kaien shouted as he stood up ." You do not know Ichigo ! You do not know ! " Ichigo looked a little shocked at her brother , and stepped backwards ." It's none of your business , so go away ! " Ichigo hit Kaien in the face , and ran upstairs in her room . Kaien did not followed her , Ichigo opened the door . And closed it quickly behind her , and sat down on her bed crying . _Stupid Kaien ! What did i do wrong ! _

**The next morning **

She did not saw Kaien , but it did not matter . She did not even wanted to see him , she made breakfast for her self . And ate it in silence , she washed her plate . And made her ready , and moments later she walked alone to the bus . And began to wait .

_I wonder if Kaien is at school , he was strange yesterday . Is maybe something happened , between him and Miyako ? I ask Miyako later , since big brother has no reason . How he behaved like yesterday . _When the bus came , she stepped in and sat next to Renji . " Hey Ichigo Kaien is not here ? " He asked as he looked for the Kurosaki brother ." Nah i think he's at school ." Renji looked at her ." Did you guys fight ? " Ichigo blushed and looked away . " No ! Kaien just was stubborn and has no reason for it ! " She said angry , and kicked her bag ." You must not abuse your bag , that will not change everything . And Kaien will come around , he just have maybe time to cool off . He will come back , i mean he always does ." Ichigo smiled and looked surprised , when Renji hold her a gift ." Well Happy Birthday Berry - Chan ! " He said blushed , she blushed too . And took the gift ." I told you not to call me that ! " She said angry , but with a smile ." Thanks ." She said quietly then , she did not saw the look Renji gave her .

When Ichigo arrived at school , everyone wished her happy birthday . Many boys gave her flowers , chocolate and so on , Kaien would normally chase them away . But this time he was not there , and she has not the heart . To throw these gifts away , she felt a hand on her schoulder . And looked behind her _Kaien ? _But it was not Kaien , Renji looked shyly to her ." Ichigo do you want to go on a date wiht me ? "Ichigo looked shocked as she , dropped the gifts on the ground . She turned red with embarrassment . " Renji huh ... I ... I do not ... " Why did she began to stutter ? In front of everybody ! " I know you have no feelings for me , but please give me a chance okay ?" Ichigo looked at Renji , and blushed as he looked at her . With his eyes so true and dear , she nodded yes and smiled ." Okay I'll go on a date with you ." Everyone looked shocked , the girls looked jealous to Ichigo . And the boys looked jealous to Renji , Renji looked behind ichigo . And looked a little nervous , Ichigo then also looked behind her . And saw a really angry Kaien ." What the hell ? " He said and crossed his arms , Ichigo looked a little nervous like Renji . She noticed that Miyako , looked confused at them ." Kaien-Kun you have to let Ichigo go , she also want someone she loves . Just like you and ... " Miyako could not speak further , when Kaien started to scream ." That is not gonna to happen ! Ichigo would not go out with everyone ! And not even a date would come ! " Ichigo looked angry , and hit Kaien really hard this time ." Shut up ! Do you even think about my feelings ! " Ichigo shouted angry , and ran away from them ." Ichigo ! " Renji wanted to run after her , but was stopped by Kaien ." Kaien-San ? "

Ichigo tears fall down , _Kaien you stupid idiot ! Why do you never get my feelings ! _She wiped her tears away , she looked at the ground . _Why did i fell for you ? Why do i feel this for you ? Why will it not go away ? _New tears started to come , she did not wiped them away this time ." Ichigo ." Ichigo looked around , and saw Kaien standing there . He sat next to her without a word , Ichigo looked confused but looked away ." What do you want Kaien , you have made my life bad enough ." She said angry ." Sorry it's just Renji makes me jealous ." Ichigo looked at Kaien ." Jealous ? Why do you feel jealous ? " She asked Kaien looked at her , and her breath was taken away . _His eyes are looking into my soul _." Ichigo sorry about yesterday , the truth is ... Miyako and i broke up ." Ichigo looked shocked , when Kaien told her more about it ." She fell for someone else , and i feel so sad . I feel a part of me broken down , and i hoped she will call me yesterday ."

" When ? " Asked Ichigo ." When you hit that door in my face, and let me sit 10 minutes outside ." Kaien said as they both sweatdropped ." I do not want you to date Renji ." Kaien said as he hold her hands , Ichigo looked back to him . And squeezed his hands , Kaien squeezed them back ." I do not want our relationship break Ichigo ." Ichigo saw tears in Kaien 's eyes , and was afraid what will happen . Since Kaien was not a easy one to cry . " Kaien ? What 's wrong ? Big brother ? ... Kai ... " Ichigo stared at Kaien , as his lips were on her 's , Kaien pushed himself off of her . " Sorry ... Sorry ... Sorry ." He said and said it louder , and louder . " Sorry ! Sorry ! Sorry ! " Ichigo kissed him them back , when Kaien did not stop . Kaien looked shocked but kissed her back , when she stopped . They looked into each other 's eyes ." Kaien why do you think , i began to hate you . "

" Well it's incest and ... It is wrong love between brother and sister . What would mom and dad think , and if someone finds out then ... " Ichigo kissed him again and smiled ." It would not stop me from loving you , they can say what they wanted . But i still love you Kaien , and only you . " Kaien smiled and held Ichigo 's face , between his two hands ." Happy birthday my love ." And they kissed each other .

**3 weeks later **

" Happy Birthday Ichi-Nee-San ! " Yuzu Shouted happily , and gave her sister a gift ." Thank you Yuzu-Chan ." Ichigo took the gift ." And did something happend , while we were gone ? " Asked Karin when she , pulled her bags to her room ." Nope ." Ichigo said and started to walk upstairs , and walked into Kaien 's room . Karin looked confused , but let it go . Ichigo smiled at Kaien , who grinned at her ." Well here is my berry meal . " Come on and get me wild Ocean ." Ichigo grinned back , and nobody saw them the whole night .

* * *

><p><strong>I made this one year ago , when i had only a dutch version of Fanfic . I hope you like it , SORRRY FOR THE GRAMMER ! I know what I'm doing wrong ( not my fault thought ) , but some words will be deleted . If i don't put space between the words and the dot :( <strong>

**Now i think about it , if there more KaienxIchigo Fics . That i have not on my community ( or whatever you call it ) , please tell me ! Because i don't find many of them sadly :( ( Yes I'm sad ! ) **

**Have A Nice Berry Day ! **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
